Maybe dating a werewolf aint so bad
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark senses someone in his woods and finds out it's the Local werewolf Also this was my first time writing a werewolf and vampire story mostly i just do vampire and human or werewolf and human so yeah :)


Mark was relaxing in his chamber lit by candlelight and he walked up to the window of his chamber the moon shone bright, lighting up his pale face and his red eyes glowed as red as his fiery red hair. Mark sensed a strong heartbeat in the distance of his chamber towards the woods.

Mark sighed "great another human invading my woods, just what I need there goes my calm and relaxed evening." The heartbeat grew stronger and Mark knew that this human was getting closer. So Mark decided to just take care of the feeble human and get back to his cup of blood and relax watching TV and about to go to sleep as dawn approached.

Mark snapped his fingers and he turned into a bat and flew out the window to the sound of the human's heartbeat, once in the woods Mark stumbled to a cave where the heartbeat was coming from it was strong in his ears and Mark had to drone it out. A low growl was heard inside the cave and two green eyes started back at Mark.

"Who dares enters my cave?" the figure growled out. Mark snarled "well who are you roaming my woods, these woods are on my property and so is this cave." The green eyes started back at Mark and the figure approached him. Mark jumped back with his fangs out and a hiss came out of his mouth.

"A werewolf!' The werewolf had black fur and was the same height as Mark and he had green piercing eyes. "W, who are you?" "My name is Jack, I didn't know you own these woods?" "Yes, my chamber is down the path from here I sensed your presence of your heartbeat. Sounds like you were running away from something.

Jack looked down at his paws and sighed "yes I was running away from the village they are out for my head and heart, once again because I roamed though the village. I wasn't going to kill anybody I just wanted some food, I'm not a bad wolf, I don't bite or eat humans unlike you?"  
Mark looked at him "I don't kill humans either, unless I have to I mostly just feed off animals. Jack took a step back. "I'm not going to bite you don't worry wolfy." Jack sighed "good, well it's almost dawn you should go, I'm going to change back to my human form I don't think you would want to see that."

Mark nodded "well, Jack shall I see you again?" Jack nodded "sure, will you let me stay in the cave?" "you know what, I don't want you to be in the cold, why don't you come back to my chamber with me, I can set up a fire for you i also have food for when you change back into your human form I will gladly feed you."

Jack smiled he hated living in the cave and this vampire wasn't going to kill or bite him so what the hey. "Sure, thanks Mark." "Ok, we'll come on we need to hurry the sun will be up in an hour and I need to get into my coffin and i have a spare bedroom u can stay in."

Jack nodded and Mark turned into a bat and flew away with Jack following him behind. They got back to Mark's chamber and Mark bowed to Jack "here you go wolf, a clean bed, bathroom and the kitchen is downstairs there should be some food in there if you get hungry or thirsty. I will see you tomorrow night, If you want to go out tomorrow to I don't know get things, just remember do not let any sunlight in ok?"

Jack nodded "ok I won't, thanks Mark." "You're welcome Jack, goodnight." Jack waved and Mark closed the door and Mark raced to his chamber and stripped of his cloak and hopped into his coffin and shut the lid. Jack bend over and felt his bones shifting back into place and everything as he became human again with the sun rising. After he turned back he looked down at his naked self and he went through the closet and found some random t-shirts and jeans that fit and he had to go commando having no underwear. Mark told him he could go out so he decided to head back into town and do some shopping.

A few hours later the sun was setting and it wasn't a full moon so Jack would stay human tonight, it was night time now and Mark opened his coffin and let out a yawn with his fangs glisten in the moonlight, he sensed a soft heartbeat this time and he knew it was Jack he had to remind himself that Jack was living in his chamber now.

Jack was curled up on the bed and Mark watched him sleep he saw that the moon wasn't full tonight so Jack would stay a human, Mark wanted to bite him but he refused he hasn't bitten another human in years and with Jack being a werewolf he couldn't bite him anyway, well he could but only when he was human form. If he bit Jack when he was in werewolf form it could end up badly for Mark.

Jack shifted in his sleep and rolled on his side facing Mark and he blinked and opened his blue eyes and started up at Mark. "Hi Mark." "Hi Jack, so no wolf tonight?" Jack shook his head "nope, it's not a full moon so I'm just my normal Irish self." "Ok, well I'm going to go get some food but when I come back I'd love to hear more about you if that is ok?"

Jack nodded "sure I don't mind talking to you, mind if i make something to eat?" "Yeah go for it, there should be stuff in the kitchen." "Thanks" Jack got up and smiled at Mark as he squeezed pass him and out the door and down to the kitchen.  
Mark sighed he liked this Jack guy but it was going way past the rule of vampires dating a werewolf it was just wrong. Hell it worked in twilight Mark laughed to himself 'that's just a movie though." Mark flew out the window and headed to the local farm to fetch himself something to eat.

An hour later Jack was sitting at the table munching on a sandwich and drinking some milk when he saw a bat flew into the window and Mark turned back to himself and smiled at Jack. "Um, Mark you have some..." As he pointed to Mark's chin, some blood was dripping down from it. "Oh... excuse me." Mark grabbed a tissue and cleaned up the blood on his chin.

Jack snickered "must of been good tonight eh?" "Mark nodded "yeah, had me a rabbit, cow and bird." Jack just nodded "well that's good, ok well you wanted to hear more about me?" Mark sat down at the table across from Jack "yeah, tell me when did you get changed?" "Jack nodded "ah that story, ok well get comfy it's a long one.

"I was living with my boyfriend Felix at the time and we decided to go camping in Sweden where he lives and one night we were both relaxing lying on our sleeping bags and the fire went out, so Felix told me to go fetch some more sticks for the fire. So i got up and grabbed the lantern and headed into woods and I heard a howl in the distance, I was scared so I quickly gathered up as much sticks as I could. I ran back to the campsite but when I got there my heart nearly stopped in my chest, I saw a giant wolf attacking Felix, I tried to scream but I couldn't I was so scared and I sunk to my knees the lantern and sticks falling from my hands. Felix slumped to the ground and lay in a pool of his own blood his throat had been ripped out from the wolf. The Wolf saw me and I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could but i tripped and fell.

I heard heavy breathing behind me I turned on my back and the wolf was hovering over me, he grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up off the ground. I begged him not to kill me, the wolf could sense my fear and begging so he just bit me on the shoulder and he dropped me back on the ground. I felt my vision go blurry and my heartbeat was racing in my chest then I blacked out. All I member after that the next night was hell it was a full moon and i changed for the first time and the rest is history.

Mark was amazed and stunned by Jack's story "wow Jack, that is one crazy story, did you ever find the wolf who changed you?" "Yes, I did and i killed him for what he did to Felix and me." "So Mark tell me about yourself how did you become a vampire?"

"Well my story isn't long as yours but it was almost the same just I was single at the time and i was at home in LA and not in this tower. I had a couple of friends over and we were in the backyard just fooling around by the pool and I had to go to the bathroom and once I went inside there was this dark figure in the bedroom.

I didn't know who it was or anything I called out to them and nothing, they just got closer to me and grabbed me by my neck all i felt was my breathing cut off and then a pain in my neck as the person struck me with their fangs and after it was all over I felt my breathing stop and my heartbeat ceased to beat and all i saw last was my friends screaming my name and also being bit by the vampire in the room but drained of their blood and i was spared by this vampire to live knowing all my friends were dead.

Jack looked at him with pity in his eyes "wow Mark that is sad, I'm sorry you had to go through that, please tell me you found the vampire who killed your friends and changed you." "Yeah, after a few years of searching I found him and killed him in revenge for killing my friends.

"Mark, is it ok if I stay with you?" "Mark smiled "of course I need a friend and maybe more?" Jack smiled at him "oh so you are gay?" Mark nodded slowly "yes I am, I have been wanting a mate but I have yet to find any single vampires or even a human." "Well how do you feel dating a werewolf?"

Mark sighed "it's risky in the vampire culture but I sure don't mind it. "Well I'm a human tonight again but I'd love to take it to the next level with you if u don't mind?" Mark just flashed his fangs in a big smile "yeah, I'd like that Jack."

Mark hugged Jack he felt so warm and he leaned his head into Jack's warm chest hearing his heartbeat in his ears, Mark hated not having one but now he could listen to one all the time. Jack smiled at him and cautious of Mark's fangs he kissed him on his lips, they felt cold but he liked it.

Mark smiled into the kiss and lifted Jack up into air and snuggled him, they flew back into the bedroom and Mark laid Jack onto the bed. Mark took a claw finger and ripped open Jack's shirt, well it was just an old shirt thrown around the chamber but Jack didn't care. Mark pointed to his pants "off." Jack nodded and took off his pants and boxers and let his cock spring to life and Mark gently took his dick into his hands and started to stroke him gently.

"Jack, can I bite you I promise I can't change you as you're a werewolf and I won't kill you it's just when a vampire bites a human at the same time having sex it turns the pleasure on tenfold." Jack just nodded "just be gentle please." Mark nodded "I will" he hovered over Jack and bit down on Jack's pulse point feeling the rush of Jack's blood enter his mouth. It's been years since Mark has tasted human blood and he craved it. The sound of Jack's heartbeat in his ear's pounding away made Mark get horny over the edge and he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and kept stroking his dick.

Jack moaned out in pleasure as mark jacked him off and he started to feel a tiny bit dizzy from the blood loss, Mark could hear Jack's heartbeat slowing down so he sprung up and unlatched himself and rolled Jack onto his back and continued to stroke him while he entered his hole.

Jack just moaned out in pain and pleasure but eased into Mark and let him take him away.

Mark felt himself coil and came hard into Jack and Jack came in Mark's hand. Mark pulled out of Jack and rolled onto his back and laid on the bed. He reached over and licked the wound on Jack's neck and it healed in a few seconds and Mark could hear Jack's heartbeat coming back to a normal rhythm.

Jack just smiled at Mark and cuddled up to him "Maybe dating a vampire won't be so bad after all" Jack said. Mark just smiled "yeah screw the rules about dating vampires and werewolf's, you are one werewolf i want to be with forever.

Jack smiled and kissed him and fell asleep as the sun came up but they were showered in darkness as the room was all dark to curtains being swallowing up the room in darkness.


End file.
